Falling For You
by Kiera Kay
Summary: Monk decides to visit Sharona in New Jersey all by himself...but what he thought was going to be the best day turned awry! AS
1. Default Chapter

Falling for You

Chapter 1

By: Kiera Kay

A/N- Heyy, yes I'm back for yet another A/S story! Although this one will have a little A/N mixed in, I hope you still love it Sharona fans!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

It was an overcast day in San Francisco; it was early March so it was chilly.

But it was not just another ordinary day for Adrian Monk; it was the day he had been waiting for, for three months.

He was finally going to see her.

It was his own decision, with no help from Natalie or dr. Kroger; he just… wanted to see her.

The wind ruffled his jacket as he told a hold of his bags and led himself into the airport.

He felt good about himself for the first time in a few months, he felt more _human_ than he ever had before.

As he boarded the airplane, his nerves kicked in and he almost turned around but the though of seeing her pushed him back down in his seat.

Natalie did not know where he was going, she had questioned him a million times, but he just said he was visiting someone.

"Water sir?" The flight attendant asked him, trying to catch his attention

"Is it Sierra Springs?"

"No."

"No thank you," he replied with a small smile.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

After an extremely long five-hour flight, he had arrived in New Jersey. The cold wind briskly hit him in the face as he stepped out of the airport.

"Do you need a taxi sir?" an attendant asked him.

"Yes…thank you."

He wiped down the taxi seats and carefully told the driver where he was going, rambling on and on about his friend Sharona.

Five minutes later he got there, 541 Longwood Drive, exactly where he wanted to be.

He rolled his head around and loosened his shoulders as he rolled his suitcase up the front walk. He took in a deep breath of frigid air and rang the doorbell.

Sharona opened it, and realizing whom it was, dropped the papers she was holding.

"Adrian?" She said in disbelief.

"Sharona…finally!" Monk pleaded as a huge smiled formed on his face.

She took a few steps toward him and fervently wrapped her arms around him.

The stood in each other's embrace for a few seconds as she let a few tears slip from her eyes.

He took a step back and kept his hand on hers.

"Adrian….whataya doing here?" she asked in her thick New Jersey accent.

"I…. came to visit."

"You…came to visit…me…all by yourself?"

"Yes…"

"You flew by yourself?" She asked, cutting him off.

"Yes…I just…needed to see you."

"Aww…. Adrian," she said sweetly, "Well…you could of called, but I'm glad you're here. Come in."

He followed her into the small house, lugging his suitcase behind him.

"Benjy, come down here!"

"Why?" Benjy yelled from upstairs.

"Just come down here!"

Benjy came flying down the stairs and smiled as soon as he saw Monk.

"Mr. Monk!" he screeched his high-pitched voice.

"Hello Benjy…. how are you…you look…older."

Benjy smiled at him and followed them both into the kitchen.

"Adrian, do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine…Benjy could you leave your mom and me alone for a few minutes, I need to ask her something."

"Sure!"

He left the room and Sharona took a seat next to Monk.

"How have you been?" She asked, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Come back…." He wined, looking her straight in her blue eyes.

She stared at him questionably and cleared her throat.

"Adrian…I can't…come back…"

"Please…Sharona…."

"Adrian…. I can't come back."

"Oh c'mon Sharona, you can do whatever you wanna do…."

"No, I can't Adrian, you just think I can do whatever I wanna do."

He stared at her questionably and sighed, "I can tell you're not happy here…"

"Adrian, you've been here for three minutes, how could you possibly know what I'm feeling."

"I…. know." He said with a confident look.

"I have a fiancée and a son who needs his father, I can't leave."

"You're…marrying…. Trevor?" Monk asked quietly, looking down.

"Yes…Adrian…look at me…"

He looked at her straight in the eyes again.

"I can't come back." Sharona placed a caring hand on his shoulder and he smiled a bit, "But you came here to visit and to have fun so lets forget about me and talk about you…how have you been?"

"I got a new…assistant."

Sharona's heart stopped for a second but a smile remained on her face, "Oh…that's great Adrian…what's her name?"

"Natalie…. Teeger, she has a daughter named Julie. They're great."

"Good…. good…" She trailed off. It is not like she did not expect him to get a new assistant; she just never thought it would happen.

"Well it's late, we have a guest room upstairs, c'mon lets go get it ready."

He followed her up the stairs, peering in every room as he passed them, "Sharona, where's Trevor?"

Sharona avoided his eyes as she lugged his suitcase into the guest room, "Uh…he's working, he works late a lot."

"His restaurant closes at ten…it's eleven thirty."

"Well, I guess he goes out to eat with some guys after work…"

"Don't you think he could eat there, I mean it's a restaurant…"

"Adrian…I don't know where he is okay…he has his own life." She snapped at him and he quickly shut his mouth.

"I'm going to bed, if you need anything just ask…"

She left the room without looking at him again. She and Trevor were having problems lately and she really wished she knew where he was. It was a sensitive topic for her and she felt bad about yelling at him.

Back in his room Monk climbed into his bed with a sigh, what he thought was going to be a good day had turned into hell.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Review!


	2. Sadness is in the air

Falling For You

Chapter 2

By: Kiera Kay

Sorry it took so long to update!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sharona lay down to sleep with a sigh, thinking about the things Monk had just said.

The fact is, she often wondered where Trevor was, coming home late every night and acting strange. But, she always ignored her feelings, convincing herself he was just…out doing…. stuff.

She turned from side to side in her bed, trying to think of anything but that. After forty minutes of tossing and turning, she headed downstairs to get a glass of water. Surprisingly, Monk was also down there, sitting somberly at the table.

He did not spot her in the shadows of the stairs as she stood watching. She finally walked down the last step and surprised him for a second.

"Hey, Ya know breakfast isn't till six," she stated sarcastically.

He looked up at her and nodded his head, "I…couldn't sleep."

"Me either."

She took a seat next to him at the table, and fixed her baby blue pajamas, "Adrian, I'm…sorry about snapping at you…it's just-"

"I know," he replied quietly, nodding his head. There were a few moments of silence…

"You want something to drink?"

"I'm fine."

He was acting more bitter around her then usual and it worried her that he might be keeping something in, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied with frown.

"Adrian…you can tell me."

He looked up at Sharona again, and this time felt a sense of security, like he used to feel when she was around.

"Today is the anniversary of the day Trudy and I met."

Sharona's heart broke in half for him, seeing the pain in his eyes, "Adrian…. I."

"I usually go visit her grave…but I visited it before I left…. I don't know, it's just usually a very sad day for me…I don't wanna talk about it."

Sharona's smile turned into a frown and she sympathetically placed her hand on his back, "I know it's hard for you." She leaned into him and gave him a caring hug. He took in the fruit-filled scent of her hair, and placed his arms around her. They separated a few moments later, a small tear in the corner of Monk's eye.

"Thank You, Sharona."

"Anytime."

"I think I'm going to go to bed now."

"Okay, night." Sharona whispered as her eyes followed him up the stairs.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A few days had past while Monk was in New Jersey. He and Sharona had caught up on things that had been going on, it felt like old times again.

Monk had left that Sunday, saying goodbye to Sharona and Benjy had been hard, but he got through it, and he arrived back in San Francisco okay.

Two weeks past since he came home, but little did he know, things were about to change…

Monk and Natalie were sitting in his living room on a rainy Thursday, not really doing anything. Business had been slow lately, not enough crimes apparently…

"Mr. Monk, how do you want your sandwich, sliced diagonally or down the middle?" Natalie shouted to him from the kitchen.

"Diag…. down the ….no diagonally, yes, diagonally is good."

He glanced out the window for a split second and to his surprise; a figure ran by, soaking wet.

He questioned himself on whether he was seeing things, but then again, he never sees things. He got up to go look out the front door. He pulled it open and there, right before his eyes was Sharona.

She was soaking wet, her hair flattened out like a sheet of paper. She was crying softly to herself.

"Sharona?"

She looked up at him and tried to pull herself together. The rain had increased and it was down pouring. He did not know what to do so he invited her in.

She was still crying, so he considerately put his arms around her, getting himself soaking wet in the process.

He sat down in the plastic covered chair next to him, feeling it would be perfect as they were both drenched now. He brought her down with him and there she sat, on his lap with her head leant into his chest. Gently, Monk stroked her hair and held her close to her. She was shivering from the cold and was still crying.

As she started to get herself together, he let go and looked down at how wet they both were.

From the kitchen, Natalie watched carefully through the doorway, hiding herself so she would not bother them.

"Sharona, what happened?"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A cliffhanger! Yes, I hate when other people write cliffhangers too, but I felt this chapter needed one! Review!


	3. DesicionsDecisions

Falling For You

Chapter 3

By: Kiera Kay

Enjoy!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sharona looked at him right in his hazel-brown eyes, "Trevor…uhhhh…."

She tried to catch her breath. She moved a few strands of hair out of her way and sniffled.

"He cheated on me."

Monk knew it was coming, ever since their visit he had a feeling that the new Trevor was not much different than the old.

"I'm so sorry Sharona…I…how did you find out?"

"I saw them." She whispered quietly and shivered.

Monk sighed sympathetically.

"They were in a restaurant, and he was giving her a gift, it was a necklace…. that senseless asshole…" She rambled.

Monk truly felt sorry for her, she was a great woman and did not deserve to be treated this way. He felt her shiver again and got up from underneath her.

"Where are you going?" She asked quietly, as if she did not want him to leave.

"I'm going to get you a blanket, you're freezing."

He grabbed an old blanket he knew he could throw away and wrapped it around her. She leaned back in the armchair and rubbed her forehead.

"It's not fair, we were supposed to get married, how could he?" She sniffled and closed her eyes. Monk stood above her with a sympathetic look on his face; he hated seeing her in pain.

"I'm sorry."

"Yea…me too." She whispered, "Well look at me. I'm a mess, I'm sorry I ruined your day, I'll leave…"

"Sharona…. stay."

She looked at him hesitantly but listened to his command and sat back down. Flashing him a miniature smile, she realized that she was still soaking wet.

"Where are you staying?" Monk asked.

"Uh…no where, Benjy's at Gail's house, but she only has one bed so…a hotel I guess."

She got up from the chair and shivered for the third time, realizing this Monk quickly said something.

"Sharona, you're going to get sick, we need to get you some new clothes….uh…"

He carefully picked up all the wet towels and rags and threw them over his shoulder," follow me…"

She followed him up the stairs and stopped short when spotting a woman in the kitchen.

Sharona's heart stopped for a minute but then realized who it could be. Monk had never said much about her, but looked like he could be his assistant.

She was sitting quietly on a kitchen chair, reading with her head down, like she was depressed.

"Sharona!"

Sharona swiftly ran up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Here…" Monk said holding out a pair of flannel pajama pants and an overly large sweatshirt.

"Adrian…I'm fine, my clothes will dry…I."

"Just take it…you'll…thank me later."

She smirked and walked into the bathroom to change.

"Adrian…where did you get these clothes?" She yelled from behind the door, the pants were very feminine and the sweatshirt was something she could never picture him in.

'Like he would ever wear a sweatshirt with a heart on the front' she had said to herself.

"They were Trudy's," he replied a few seconds later. Her heart stopped for a second when he said that. Trudy's old items had always been sacred to him; he would never let anyone touch them.

She opened the door and stood at the side of the doorway, leaning her head out.

"Adrian…I can't wear these clothes." She said holding them out in front of her.

"It's fine."

"No…it's not. These are special…I…couldn't…."

"Sharona…. It's okay. I accidentally washed them once anyway so they've lost their smell."

"But they're still hers."

"She would have wanted you to wear them."

She grinned hesitantly and closed the door again. She quickly put them on. She smiled at the thought of her, the woman that always made him happy. Sometimes she wished she could talk to her, and tell her how important she was.

Sharona put her hair up into a messy bun. The large sleeves of the sweatshirt were twice her size, but it made her look…cute.

Sharona walked out of the bathroom with a yawn, "Thanks again."

"No problem," Monk said flashing her one of his famous smiles.

"So, was that…. Natalie downstairs?" She asked politely.

Monk's eyes got wide as he realized that he had forgotten all about her, "Yes…yes, that's Natalie, I forgot she was here…I'll be right back."

He rushed down the stairs and to his surprise she was still there. She spotted him, but did not look up. She could not decide whether she was mad that he had forgotten about her, sad that she might lose her job, or just jealous all together.

"I'm sorry." Monk said sitting down at the table, "That was Sharona…"

"Yes…I know Mr. Monk," she snapped and kept flipping the pages of her magazine.

"She was very upset…"

"I know I heard you're whole conversation, look if you wanna fire me, just do it. I know Sharona's back and you want her to be you're assistant because she's the best assistant you ever had." She rambled on as Monk looked at her crazily.

"I though you hated being my assistant…"

"Mr. Monk, did you ever realize that if I didn't want to be you're assistant, I wouldn't have taken the job?"

She did not know why she needed to yell, but she just needed to get it all out. A small tear rolled down her eye and she quickly wiped it away, but you know Monk. Nothing goes un-noticed.

He tried to place a caring hand on her back, but she just shoved it away, which made Monk a little angry.

"I don't know why you're so mad."

Natalie flashed him an angry look, "You leave me here by myself for an hour and a half, not even introducing me to her and now you wonder why _I'm _mad? Well just so ya know, I have feelings too."

She rubbed her fingers around her eyes and sniffled a bit, "I don't want to lose this job. I _like_ this job. It's the only job I've liked in three years Mr. Monk."

He looked at her confused, she had always been a tough person to deal with. She was not as open with her feelings like Sharona always was, he knew she always felt like she needed to be strong all the time.

Monk sighed and thought about Sharona upstairs…. he could not decide! His head was spinning at a mile a minute. He liked…no _loved _Sharona in his life, but Monk was starting to get use to the idea of Natalie too…

"Please Mr. Monk?" Natalie pleaded. He sighed…._ Sharona _or _Natalie?_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Please review and thank you for all the other reviews! I love to know how other people like or dislike my stories! Review!

Kiera Kay


	4. I think I want you back

Falling for You

Chapter 4

By: Kiera Kay

A/n- Thanks for the reviews and as some of you asked…. no this is not going to be a Sharona vs. Natalie story…. enjoy!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

It was twelve o' clock a.m. and Adrian Monk lay wide-awake in his bed thinking about the longest day of his life. He felt so many emotions, sad that he had to choose, happy that Sharona was back and mad at Natalie for getting mad at him.

Sharona was in the guest room, a room nobody had stayed at since Stottlemeyer had "moved in."

He could feel her presence through the wall and it made him feel safe, like old times.

In his mind he knew he wanted Sharona back in his life, Natalie just was not…Sharona.

And that was his final decision.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

At exactly eight thirty four Monk opened his eyes to a familiar smell, bacon and eggs.

He did not know what it was at first, because that smell had never been in his house since…well, when Trudy cooked.

He got up, making sure to straighten his pajamas until all the wrinkles were gone, and headed down stairs.

He peered into the kitchen to see Sharona was the one who was cooking.

Her blonde hair fell into perfect ringlets, and boy did she look damn cute In that outfit.

"Morning sleepy head," Sharona greeted him.

"Good Morning," he said with a smile.

"I made you eggs, over easy, just how you like um, and exactly three pieces of bacon, crisp but not too crispy."

He flashed her another smile and sat down at the table.

"Sharona, I want you to be my assistant again," he blurted out, interrupting the silence.

The words processed in her head like the wheels turning in a factory. She slowly turned around with an uncertain smile on her face, "What about Natalie?"

"I…. picked…you."

She brought his plate over to him and pushed a few strands of stray hair behind her ear, "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me."

"It was nothing…"

"Yes it was." She stared at him directly in the eyes. As she bent over to give him a hug she whispered 'I missed you' in his ear.

"I missed you too." He let go of her and thought for a second. He had noticed since she returned she had become more affectionate with him, 'maybe she is lonely because Trevor just never really loved her' He thought to himself.

But it doesn't matter, he didn't mind a bit 

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Natalie was coming in at ten thirty and he had prepared himself all morning for her departure speech.

He had written it down on note cards and practiced it a hundred times. Sharona had gone out to check on Benjy and to go to the market for him.

The time had come but Natalie had not. Monk was worried, she was always on time. She knew how much he hated people being late.

He waited for another seven minutes and fifty-three seconds and decided he should call.

Her phone rang and rang, but no answer. There was only one thing left he could do…. go see her.

He hated driving and only did it on occasion, and this was one of them. As he arrived at her house he prepared himself for what he might find.

He knocked on the door four times and to his surprise, Julie answered it.

"Hello Julie…how…how are you?" He stuttered, trying to look past her.

"I'm fine, do you need anything?"

"No, no…is your mom home by any chance?"

"Yea she's upstairs but I wouldn't go up there." She said, slowly taking her hand off the door.

"Why not?"

"Because she cleaning and she only cleans when she's depressed, nervous, sad, tired…"She replied counting on her fingers

"Thanks I'll just…."

"I'm not done…. angry, in love or if it's time to pay taxes." She finished holding up a total of six fingers.

Monk flinched at the thought the he was the one causing her all this pain. He thought of how depressed he was when Sharona left and how he swore to himself how he would never make anyone feel the way she made him feel.

"I think I'll go see her." He responded, politely pushing her out of the way.

He walked through the back of the house and carefully pushed open her bedroom door.

She was bent over, cleaning behind the bed, her butt sticking way up in the air.

He tried not to look at it, but hey…he's a man.

She sensed someone walk in and quickly returned to standing position. As her gaze fell upon him she sighed and went back to cleaning.

"Natalie…It's me…. Adrian…Monk."

She looked at him with an I-already-know-thanks-for-the-info look on her face.

"I…. couldn't help but notice you did not show up for work today and…"

"Well gee you solved another great one." She shot at him sarcastically…. this was definitely going to be harder then he thought.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I dunno where this chapter was supposed to be getting to but I'll figure it out…please review!


	5. Goodbye's the end

Falling for you

Chapter 5

By: Kiera Kay

Sorry this took so long! I've been so busy with stuff! But lets get on with the story!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Natalie…."

"What do you want from me? You have Sharona now, you're happy…"

"I did not even fire you yet."

"You're going to…" she trailed off, dusting the top of the TV.

He carefully walked over to her and placed a caring hand on her shoulder. She shivered slightly under his touch and turned around to face him, "I just wanted to say goodbye."

She nodded her head and moved his hand off her shoulder, "Goodbye, Mr. Monk."

She walked back into the kitchen leaving him standing there by himself. He thought about how he was going to miss having her around, to talk to and to yell at. He really had taken a liking to her, but now Sharona was back…

His mind was so overloaded with feelings and thoughts that all he wanted to do was…clean. He left her house with one last final look at her. As he closed the door, he though about the things he'd miss…. but also the things to look forward to.

End

I know crappy ending but I did not really know where I was going with this in the first place. If I was up to it I could make this whole big story but I'm not. I just got back from my vacation to Florida and feel like starting a new, great story! I hope you can live with this simple ending…sorry. Don't hate me 

I shall be back with a new one soon

Kiera Kay!


End file.
